


Untitled

by wildflowersinthemeadow



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Dark, M/M, Poetry, Sad, poem, thoughts after the beloved left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowersinthemeadow/pseuds/wildflowersinthemeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc's thoughts after Marty left in the 50s.</p><p>be warned: compared to what I usually write, this is some dark and sad stuff. But this was what I had in mind for a while now and what I aimed for.</p><p>as usual: Mammett</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

I've listened to every sad love song.  
I have cried all my tears.  
I have seen every love movie.  
I have survived every lonely, sleepless night.

I have wandered every deserted street at night.  
I tried to laugh. I tried to think of something else.  
I tried to remember. I tried to forget.

But it still hurts.  
You're still not here.  
My heart is empty and dark.  
I won. I lost.


End file.
